Saved By Love
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: Lita is in an abuseive relationship. I's Matt's Love and Chyna's Friendship enough to save her? PG-13 for mid violence
1. Chapter One

1.1.1 Saved By Love  
  
Lita's POV  
  
Lita let out a frustrating sigh and slammed the cabinet door shut. It didn't matter how much noise she made now that He was gone. She looked at her reflection in the mirror wondering if she could go without a Band-Aid. Her lip was bleeding and she had a cut above her head from where He had pushed her into the edge of the table. Looking more closely she discovered that she would have a black eye. She decided that she would have to get Band-Aids, she would need them anyway, no doubt, sooner or later. She knew He was probably out getting drunk now, or on his way to a bar. He had stopped apologizing long before, now just leaving after beating her. She would have left him long before, but for fear of losing popularity without him, she stayed. Essa had told her time and again that he was carrying her, and after hearing it millions of times, she believed him, so stayed.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. Covering the cut on her forehead with a washcloth, she went into the living room to answer it. "Hello?" She asked into the phone. "Hey Lita, how's it going?" A familiar voice answered. "Hi Chyna, I'm good, how about you" She asked back, sitting down on the couch. "I'm great, I'm calling to ask if you want to come along with Hunter and me to dinner, to celebrate gettin his belt back." She said. Lita hesitated, Chyna knew about Essa, walking in one time on them and although she hated Essa and told Lita time and again that she should leave him, she had been a wonderful friend to her. "I don't know Chyna, I'm not really in the mood." She replied, knowing she didn't have to explain any further. Chyna didn't reply right away and Lita heard her moving into another room, away from Hunter so she could talk, Lita guessed.  
  
"Lita did he hit you again?" Chyna asked getting right to the point. Lita took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah, he did..." She answered sadly. "I don't know why you let him do that to you, one of these days he's going to seriously hurt you." Chyna started. "I know... but what can I do? If I leave him, I'm out of the WWF." Lita replied. "No you're not and you know it, you're better than him, everyone knows that." Chyna told her. "Maybe you're right, but It's just...he's the only family I have." Lita said. "I know" Chyna replied, and she did understand, they had this conversation many times before.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, before Chyna broke it. "Well, it looks as if this is just what you need to cheer up, come out with us, please?" Lita thought about it for a minute. "I don't want to bring anyone down." She said. "You won't bring us down, we'll bring you up, come on, Matt'll be there..." Chyna told her teasingly. Lita had to smile, Chyna was the only one who knew about her secret crush on Matt. "Well, maybe I could come for a little while." Lita said smiling and Chyna laughed. "I knew you'd see it my way." She said. "Okay, Hunter and me will come by and get you around six, then we'll go and meet Matt and Jeff and Applebees. Sound good?" She asked.  
  
Lita removed the washcloth and looked at it, it was covered in blood, but it looked as if her head had stopped bleeding, as did her lip. "What about my cuts? Won't they ask what happen?" Lita asked. Chyna thought for a minute before answering. "I'll come over and we can get ready together, okay?" She asked and Lita was so grateful. "Thanks Chyna, you've been such a great friend to me." Lita said. "You're welcome Lita, I'm glad I can help." She paused for a minute before continuing. "You know I'm an only child, I like to think of you as a little sister." Chyna confessed. Before Lita could reply, Chyna quickly said she'd be over as soon as she got her stuff together and she hung up.  
  
Lita hung up the phone and sat there for a few minutes, collecting her thoughts. Then she got up and jumped into the shower before Chyna got there. While in the shower she thought about where Essa was and if there was any chance she would run into him. She knew if he was drunk that he'd make a scene and she didn't want that in front of her friends. He might even try to hit her if he was hammered enough. Not like that was a problem, she thought smiling, if he did try anything she would be in the best company. Chyna already told her that if Essa tried to hit her while Chyna was in the room or anywhere near by no one would be able to stop her.  
  
Lita quickly got dried off and threw on a long shirt. She was towel drying her hair when there was a knock at the door. Checking first to see that it was Chyna she opened the door. "Oh man Lita your eye looks bad." Chyna told her dropping her bag on the floor. "It doesn't hurt" Lita replied as Chyna lightly touched her bruise. She sighed picking up her bag and made her way into the bathroom. "Well, the first thing we'll do is cover that up." She said and started taking out various makeup items. "Sit down there" She instructed and Lita did.  
  
"There, that looks a lot better, have a look." Chyna said when she was finished. Lita looked at her reflection in the mirror and she was amazed at what she saw. She couldn't even tell she had any scratches anywhere. "It's amazing, thanks again Chyna." She said. "Now on to wardrobe, we don't have that much time until Hunter gets here and we're going to knock their socks off." Chyna said making them both laugh.  
  
When Hunter came they weren't ready yet so the girls sent him ahead saying they'd meet him there when they were ready. By the time they were almost out the door it had been a half hour. "Don't worry, when they get a look at us, they won't even notice we're late" Chyna said laughingly and Lita had to agree. Chyna had done a wonderful job fixing them up. She had curled both of their hair and done their makeup almost the same, Lita having a little more to cover up her bruises. Chyna wore a spaghetti strap black dress that came down to above her knees, Lita wore a similar red dress, also coming down to just above her knees. She was hesitant to wearing a spaghetti strap dress thinking her tattoo would look bad but oddly enough it fit in perfectly.  
  
Just when they were out the door Chyna's cell phone rang. "If this is Vince, I'm just not going to answer it." She said looking at the caller ID. "Oh it's Hunter." She said hitting the talk button. "What's up babe?" She said into the phone. The phone was so loud Lita could hear both ends of the conversation. "Change of plan's hun, this place is to crowded, where just going to go to a bar down the street from here." She heard Hunter say and froze. Chyna looked worriedly at Lita, having asked her before where Essa was. "Are you sure you want to go to a bar, we can just find somewhere else to eat." Chyna said into the phone. "Well actually we were thinking of going to Duffy's, it's a bar and a restaurant." He answered and Lita visibly relaxed, nodding. "Okay sounds great, we'll meet you there." Chyna said. "Got it, love you" he said back. "Love you to, bye." She answered and hit the end button. "You sure he won't be there?" Chyna asked her as they made their way to the elevator. "Positive, he only goes to bars." She answered. "All right then, prepare to knock Matt right out of his seat." Chyna said and Lita smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
More on it's way. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter Two

1 Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Matt's POV  
  
Matt looked around the almost empty restaurant/bar. Although it was still early, there was practically no one there. Except Hunter, his brother Jeff, and himself there was only five other scattered groups. The waitress came by to refill their drinks, asking if they were ready to order yet. They told her they were waiting for friends and she told them she'd come back later. Hunter and Jeff went back to their conversation that Matt had stopped following, instead looking around the bar. Jeff is right, he thought to himself, I am nervous. Even though he denied it when Jeff asked, as soon as he heard that Lita would come he started to get nervous. When he first saw her, he was mesmerized, she moved around the ring so agilely. He wanted to talk to her, to congratulate her after her first match, but when he saw that she was with Essa Rios, more than just partners, his hopes were shot and he chickened out. Jeff was the only one who knew about his crush on her.  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the doors open and he turned around to see two of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen walk in. He was amazed to recognize one of them as Chyna, she looked so different changed out of her ring attire that he hardly noticed it was her. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed her beauty before, but tonight she was stunning. His eyes shifted to the woman next to her and he could have sworn his jaw hit the floor. Lita also looked a lot different out of her usual ring attire. When he pulled his eyes off them and back to Hunter and Jeff he saw that they had similar expressions on their faces. All three men stood up as the two women walked up to the table.  
  
"Chyna...you look...beautiful" Hunter stammered out as he kissed her on the cheek and she returned his gesture. "Thank you Hunter." She replied sharing a private smile with Lita as Hunter pulled out her chair for her. Matt did the same for Lita and she smiled at him. "You look great tonight Lita" he said as she sat down. "Thanks" she said slightly blushing.  
  
The waitress walked up to take all their orders. When she came to Lita she said she was fine and didn't want anything. "She'll have a strawberry daiquiri" Chyna said then turned to Lita. "Come on Lita, when's the last time you had a drink?" She asked smiling. "I don't know...You know I don't drink much." Lita replied but Chyna insisted she needed to loosen up. "Alright, alright, I'll drink something." she said shaking her head, smiling.  
  
The evening was going perfectly for Matt. Chyna and Hunter seemed to be in their own little world, huddled together and whispering, Jeff was at the other end of the bar talking to a blond he had spotted earlier that night so Matt and Lita were left alone the whole time talking and occasionally flirting. They had talked about music, where they were from, wrestling, and family. They had so much in common, both having the same taste in music, both liking the same kind of wrestling, moonsalts, hurricanrannas, and highflyng moves. Lita had an older brother, Scott so they spent the last ten minutes exchanging stories of their childhood.  
  
"So Scott and me were walking to school when Billy and his friends finally come up to us and they out number us by two, but me and Scott are cocky so we take them on. Well, I don't know how much later it happened but two of them hold me against a tree and hit my arm really hard you know, they just start workin' on it and the next thing I hear is a nasty sounding pop." Lita said and Matt mock winced. "Ouch, what happened." he asked. "As soon as they saw my arm they ran their asses away so fast, they got so scared, I heard later that they thought they broke it but when Scott got me to the hospital it was just dislocated. Anyway, Billy and them never bothered us again." she said finishing the story.  
  
"So where's Scott now?" Matt asked and Lita's face fell. "I...I don't really know, he ran away when I was sixteen. Not that I really blame him, I left when I was seventeen." Amy replied. "I'm sorry." Matt said holding her hand. She shrugged and forced a smile. "So tell me a story about you and Jeff." she said and Matt squeezed her hand gently then thought of a story to tell.  
  
  
  
Authors' notes: Still here? Ok, for those of you who read my very first story, Forever Friends that part might have sparked a memory. These two stories are NOT connected in anyway, I wrote this chapter before I started my Forever Friends story but I took the names out of this. Sorry if it confuses you. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Chyna's POV  
  
By eleven they were all fairly tired and ready to hit the sack. Chyna was resting her head on Hunter's shoulder, eyes closed. Hunter was resting his head on Chyna's and rubbing her arm up and down. Lita's arm supported her head on the table and Matt had his head in his arms also resting on the table. Jeff had left a half hour ago with the girl to help her fix her car and so they had to wait for him to return.  
  
The door opened and all four looked at it hoping it would be Jeff, but it wasn't. Who it was, was much, much worse. Essa, obviously drunk, staggered his way down to the end of the bar, lucky not noticing Lita. She turned to Chyna who had the same thought in mind. They had to get out of there before Essa saw Lita. "Why don't we go and wait for Jeff outside?" Chyna suggested. "It's freezing outside, he'll be back soon." Hunter replied and Matt nodded, neither noticing Lita's discomfort when Essa walked in, neither evening noticing it was Essa. Lita stood up. "I'll be right back." She said and Chyna stood up to. "Yeah, me to" she added and they made their way to the bathroom.  
  
"I thought you said he wouldn't come here." Chyna said as soon as they were safe inside the bathroom. Lita leaned up against the sink, her head in her hands. "I know, I didn't think he would, the other bar must have kicked him out." She replied. "What are we going to do? He can't see you." Chyna said and Lita nodded. "Definitely not, but I can't go back out there, it's a miracle he hasn't seen me yet." She replied. Chyna was about to say something when there was knock at the door. "Chyna, you two ready? Jeff's going home with that girl so we can leave." They heard Hunter say. "Yeah, we'll be right out." Chyna replied and they waited until he walked away before talking again. "Ok, just stay behind me incase he looks up." Chyna told her and she nodded.  
  
As soon as Essa was in view Chyna and Lita kept their eyes glued on him, but he didn't seem to be moving his view off the glass in front of him. They collected their stuff and made their way out the door.  
  
Chyna and Lita took a cab to the bar, but Hunter and Matt drove over. Coincidentally, Matt was staying in the same hotel Lita was and offered to give her a ride. Chyna smiled inwardly thinking how well they were getting along. Quietly so only Lita heard her, Chyna leaned in and whispered "I want details tomorrow." into Lita's ear. Lita smiled and nodded. They all said their good-byes, Chyna getting into Hunter's Explorer and Lita getting into Matt's Jeep. Chyna watched them until they drove away, then laid her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
She was half asleep when Hunter's words pulled her back to consciousness. "Matt and Lita look like they were really hitting it off huh?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "They sure were." She replied. "I thought she was still with that Essa what's-his-name?" He asked and she lost her smile just thinking of him. "Well...yeah, she is, but not for long." She replied. "That's good, he doesn't seem that great, Matt is a lot better for Lita." He said pulling into the hotel parking lot. "Definitely." She replied, opening her door to get out but Hunter lightly grabbed a hold of her hand to stop her. She looked at him with a questioning gaze. "I just wanted to tell you again how beautiful you look tonight and how special you are to me." He told her softly kissing her. She smiled widely and hugged him. "You are so sweet Hunter, I love you." She said still holding onto him. They walked upstairs, cuddled together, both completely happy.  
  
  
  
Notes: Awww… What so I like Chyna and HHH together…anyway since your reading this anyway Review and tell me you you liked or hated it, keep me modest. 


	4. Chapter Four

1.1.1 Chapter Four  
  
Lita's POV.  
  
Lita relaxed when they we're a safe distance away from the bar. "Lita, can I ask you a question?" Matt asked and Lita hesitated. "Yeah, I guess." She answered. "Are you and Essa… together?" he asked keeping his eye's on the road. Before she knew it the word 'No' had left her mouth. "I mean, we're still partners, but we broke up." She explained and he smiled. "Good" he said softly, finally making eye contact. She smiled back and he reached out to hold her hand before looking back at the road. They sat like that, in silence, until they reached the hotel. They finally broke hand contact when they got out of the car. They walked next to each other into the hotel, Matt holding the door open for her to enter first and she smiled her thanks.  
  
"What floor are you on?" Matt asked as they entered the elevator. "Ten." she answered. "What floor are you on?" She asked leaning against the back of the elevator. "Eight." he answered, hesitantly standing next to her. She smiled up at him and he relaxed, smiling back. They stepped out onto the tenth floor and Matt reached out and took Lita's hand again as they walked to her hotel room. When they stopped outside her door Matt turned so he was facing her and he took both her hands in his.  
  
"I had a really great time tonight Lita." he told her, still smiling. 'He's so adorable when he's shy.' she thought to herself and smiled up at him before replying. "So did I, we should do it again sometime." she said and saw that it sparked a look of hope in his eyes. "Maybe we could do something this weekend?" he asked hopefully. "Sounds great." She replied, not totally thinking clearly. "Great" he said and, realizing he was still holding onto her hands, he gave them a squeeze then dropped them. "Well then, I guess I'll see you at the arena tomorrow." he said and she nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you." she replied and with one last shy smile, Matt walked down the hall and Lita entered her lonely hotel room.  
  
After she had taken a shower to wash off all her makeup and the spray out of her hair she looked at herself in the mirror. Without the makeup on, her bruises where more visible. Then suddenly the happiness that she felt melted away and the sadness and anger returned. She had lied to Matt and she felt terrible for it. She sighed and walked into the bedroom. Essa's clothes were all over the floor whereas hers were in a neat pile by the bathroom. She picked up his and started another pile next to hers making a mental note to do laundry the next day.  
  
Lita crawled into bed but sleep didn't come. She thought about how easy her life would be without Essa, she would have no problem going out with Matt. She knew it would take a lot of courage to leave Essa and she didn't think she was strong enough. 'Then again' she thought 'I'm not alone'. She also knew Chyna would be there for her. It would be so easy to just take her stuff and leave, but she didn't want to take the easy way out, knowing there was a good chance Essa would come after her, he was so possessive that way. If she could just get it through his head hat she didn't love him anymore, if she did at all, then maybe she could make it.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts as Essa walked through the door. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, not wanting Essa to think she waited up for him. He fell down next to her on the bed and immediately fell into another drunken sleep. She sighed and turned over so her back was to him. She tried not to think about her situation anymore that night, instead replaying the nights events in her head until she finally was calmed down enough to sleep. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Lita's POV  
  
This Next Morning  
  
Lita was in the middle of a wonderful dream when she was jerked back into conscious and opening her eyes she saw Essa's face. "Get up! Do you want us to be late? You going to ruin my career in the WWF, you are always late, we have a match tonight and we're supposed to be at the arena in an hour!" Essa yelled at her, pulling her out of bed and pushing her around. She grabbed some clothes, blocking Essa's voice out of her head, not wanting to listen to what he was saying anymore. She went into the bathroom and slammed the door in Essa's face, locking it.  
  
Showering and getting dressed quickly she came out of the bathroom to find no sign of Essa. She figured he had left to go to the arena without her as he had done the only other time she was late. 'Oh well' she thought to herself. She enjoyed the time she had without Essa around. She was getting ready to return to the bathroom to cover-up her bruises with makeup when there was a light knock on the door. She thought it would be Chyna coming over to offer he a ride as she had done many times before so didn't even think twice before opening the door. To her surprise Matt stood there, his smile falling when he looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly feeling insecure from the way he looked at her. "What happened?" he asked her, his hand coming up to lightly touch the sore spot on her face and she quickly remembered her bruises. 'Ooohhhh shiiiit' she thought and brought her hand to her face, covering his. "I...uh...got hurt in my match last Thursday." she said but he didn't look like he was buying it. "You looked fine after that match, and you looked fine last night." he pointed out. "Well, I..um..." She started but she couldn't think of an excuse. Or maybe she just didn't want to. She wanted to tell Matt, she wanted to be able to trust him enough. But would he be mad that she lied or would he understand why she did?  
  
Lita took in a big breath and let it out, looking down. "Matt, there's something I have to tell you." She said. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand cup her jaw, bringing her into eye contact with him. "What's wrong, who did this to you?" he asked worriedly. She led him over to the couch where he sat next to her. "First of all I want to apologize for lying to you, but I hope you'll understand why I did." She started and he nodded encouraging her to continue. "Essa and I are...well, we're still together and the only reason I don't leave him is because I'm afraid of what he'll do to me if I do. When he gets mad he gets drunk, and when he's drunk, he gets violent..." she said in a rush, bring her hand up to the black and blue mark on her eye.  
  
"You could have told me Lita." He said putting his arms around her. She sighed in relief and leaned into him. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." He told her as he pulled back a little so he was looking her in the eyes. "I promise" He added in a whisper, cupping her face gently and all she could do was star back into his eyes. He leaned down to her so their lips were almost touching but he hesitated, a questioning look in his eyes as if he was asking permission. Lita leaned up the rest of the way and their lips met in a sweet but gently kiss. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
1.1.1  
  
A mixture of Matt and Lita's POV's  
  
Matt was in heaven. He was actually kissing Lita. He felt her hand reach up and hold his head closer to hers. Then suddenly he felt her being jerked out of his arms. He looked up to see Essa holding on to Lita, his nails digging into her arm. Matt jumped up and pulled Lita out of Essa's grip and she stood behind him so Matt faced Essa.  
  
"You need to keep you hands of my woman, Hardy." Essa said and shoved him. He almost lost his balance but Lita grabbed onto him before he fell. "She is not your 'woman'." Matt replied angrily, emphasizing the word woman. He was about to push him back but Lita grabbed onto his arm. "Please don't fight you guys, just calm down." She told them both. Matt nodded but Essa just pulled Lita away from Matt and threw her into the wall. Luckily she was expecting this kind of reaction from Essa and caught herself before her head slammed into it. Seeing Essa throw her into the wall made Matt lose it. Before a second thought he twisted Essa's arm around the back of him and pushed him to the floor.  
  
"Now you're ganna take your stuff and leave this hotel room. When we come back tonight I don't want to see *Any* sign that you where even here." Matt told Essa, twisting his arm so Essa let out a cry of pain. "And you will NEVER come near Lita again, understand?" He asked and when Essa didn't answer Matt twisted his arm even more. "Ce! Yes, you got it, prometo, I promise." Essa yelled out and Matt finally got off him, Essa getting up more slowly, not even daring to look at Lita. Matt picked up Lita's bag for her and took her hand gently, surprising her. 'How can someone so angry be so gentle?' She thought to herself holding onto his hand.  
  
He led her out of the hotel room and when they were making their way down the hall Lita pulled him to a stop and without a word she hugged him tightly. Did he know what he just did for her? Matt dropped her bag and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you know you probably just saved my life?" she asked into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and breathed in her scent before answering. "I'm happy I could do it Lita, I care about you." he told her. "I care about you to Matt, I wish I could repay you." she replied. "Well, I know one way, me and Jeff could use your help." he told her and she gave him a questioning look. "You're awesome in the ring, we could use you on our side, will you be our manager?" he asked and she smiled up at him. "Of course I will, we would make a great team." she replied and he smiled back happily. He picked her up and twirled her around in his arms, Lita laughing happily.  
  
They were already late so they had to hurry to the arena. When they got there they split up, Matt going to change in the Men's locker room and Lita going to the woman's.  
  
When Matt got to the locker room he scanned it for his brother Jeff and spotted him in the corner lacing up his boots. "Jeff, I got to talk to you." Matt said walking up to his brother. He explained everything that happened to his brother while getting suited up. Jeff sat and listened carefully, he could tell that what his brother was telling him was important to Matt. "And I know I shouldnt've asked her without asking you first, but what do you say?" Matt asked finishing his story just as he finished getting ready. "I think that's a great idea bro, but she better know how to get ready fast, were up next." Jeff said and the brothers left to walk over to the woman's locker room in search of Lita.  
  
Lita was quickly brushing through her hair when Chyna walked through the door. "Hey Lita, how'd it go last night? Give me details" Chyna said walking up to her smiling. Lita smiled back and told her the whole story from what happened when they parted last night to when she and Matt parted this morning. Chyna listened to the whole story, also getting suited up and smiled happily when Lita told her about Matt taking care of Essa.  
  
"That's so great Lita, I'm so happy for you." Chyna told her and the shared a friendly hug. "We should go on a double date some time, last night was fun." Chyna suggested and Lita agreed. "I just wish I coulda been there to help Matt out, man I'd love to get my hands on Essa" Chyna said and Lita laughed.  
  
The door opened again and this time a crew worker walked in. "Lita, the Hardyz are outside and are askin if you're ready." she said and Lita thanked her. "I'll see you after the match." Lita told Chyna. "Okay, good luck." Chyna replied and Lita was out the door.  
  
While Jeff and Matt waited outside the woman's locker room for Lita, Jeff watched his brother. He looked nervous for some reason and Jeff didn't buy Matt's excuse about it being because of the match. They had been in title matches before and the only feeling Matt got was excitement. He watched as his older brother pushed his hair back and straighten his shirt, standing up straight. Jeff smiled to himself. No, Matt was differently not nervous about the match.  
  
Matt looked up when the door opened and Lita walked out. Smiling at both of them, she walked over. "Hey Lita, you look great." Matt said when she walked up to them. Her smile widened and she blushed slightly. "Thanks Matt." she said. Then Matt introduced Lita and Jeff, Jeff giving Lita a friendly smile and a handshake saying 'Welcome to the team'. She thanked him and the three made their way to the ring.  
  
The trio got a huge pop when the walked out, the crowd apparently happy with this new alignment. The match started off with Matt and Edge in the ring and all went pretty good for The Boyz until Angle came out to help his friends when it looked like The Hardyz had the match won. When the ref's attention was on the outside of the ring where Edge and Jeff were going at it after Jeff had taken out Angle, Christian got into the ring and started kicking the life out of Matt. Lita thought quickly and went to the top of the ropes. She yelled Christian's name and when he turned around she hit him with a hurricanerunna, pulling Matt's tired body over Christian's. Lita ran out of the ring calling for the Ref.'s attention. When the ref. turned around and counted to three he called for the bell, announcing The Hardyz as the new WWF Tag Team Champions.  
  
Lita helped Matt out of the ring while Jeff went to get their new belts. Handing Matt one of the belts, the brothers put their arms around Lita, half leaning for support half hugging for her help. The crowd went wild when as the three waved and smiled at them until they were out of sight. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
A Mixe Of Matt and Lita's POV  
  
Lita sat on the couch waiting for the Boyz to wash up so they could all go out and get a bite to eat and celebrate. She sat alone in the room, laying down on the couch thinking to herself, not even noticing the door opening quietly and three figures entering the room, one waiting with the door open keeping an eye out. When she did finally notice, it was to late. Edge covered her mouth and pulled her off the couch, Christian helping hold her still. Lita struggled and tried to call out but it was no use, they had a tight grip on her. The three left with Lita just as Matt and Jeff came out of the bathroom from the other side of the room.  
  
"Where'd Lita go?" Matt absently asked. "Maybe she got tired of waiting and went on ahead?" Jeff suggested but both men knew that didn't seem like Lita and began to worry. "Come on, we'll go check out the Woman's locker room, maybe she's in there." Matt said and the two quickly left.  
  
An hour had passed and the Boyz still found no sign of Lita. They had searched almost the whole arena and asked everyone they came in contact with, even the RTC, who just gave them a lecture. Now they were back in the room out of ideas. Suddenly they heard Essa's music hit and they were up and at the door faster than they thought possible. But when Matt turned the handle the door wouldn't open. They had been locked in.  
  
Jeff instantly went to the TV and turned it on Matt right behind him. The image of Essa came on, a microphone in his hand. "Now Hardyz, I know that you're watching this, all locked up in your room. I tried to warn you Matt, but you kept wanting to play around with my woman. Now see where its gotten you? I guess I'm just going to have to show you, and everyone one else, who she really belongs to." he said finishing and the camera went to the ring where, inside a cage, Lita was chained to the side, a gag in her mouth.  
  
Seeing what Essa had done with her Matt just went off, he ran to the door and starting pounding on it. Then suddenly Matt and Jeff heard the door being unlocked and opened. They said nothing as the trio ran through the halls to the ring. Essa had just entered the ring and taken the gag off Lita's mouth saying "Usted pertenece a mÃ­." when Matt, Jeff and Chyna ran out, Chyna immediately started pounding Edge and Jeff went for Christian as Matt ran straight into the ring after Essa. After getting in a couple hits and tossing him out of the ring Matt ran for Lita. He quickly untied her and gently started to help her out of the cage, stopping when he saw Angle run down the ramp to help Edge and Christian. They were out numbered now, Essa was already up and going over to help Edge, Angle and Christian who were triple teaming his brother and Chyna. Matt told Lita to stay in the ring and he ran out to help his friends.  
  
Lita sat anxiously in the ring not knowing what to do. Her first instinct was to run and help her friends but she knew she wouldn't help much and in fact they would end up helping her. But she also knew she couldn't just sit there while they got their asses beat, because of her. She was startled out of her thoughts when the sound of Jericho's music hit. With Jericho helping them the Hardyz and Chyna had no trouble taking out Angle, Essa, Edge and Christian. It ended quickly after that, Jericho leaving as quickly as he came.  
  
Lita ran to Matt who happily caught her in his arms and the four left triumphantly, the second time that night for the Hardyz and Lita and also for the second time that night, Essa lay half passed out in the middle of the ring, once again defeated and embarrassed.  
  
When they got back stage, all were checked out by the doctors on hand. They all were pretty much alright, the normal bumps and bruises people get after matches except for Lita, who had a slight concussion from when Essa had hit her before Matt, Jeff and Chyna came out to help her. The doctor told her to have it checked out at the hospital near by. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Lita's POV  
  
Doctor Throne walked in with Lita's chart in hand. "Well you're looking better, you can probably be home by tomorrow." He said as Matt moved out of the way so he could check Lita's pulse and IV. "Good, good." he said scribbling on his chart. He looked at his watch then back at the foursome. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over, let's let Lita get her rest, hmm?" her said.  
  
"We'll come by and see you tomorrow when you get back to the hotel." Hunter said putting an arm around Chyna and they both left saying good-bye. Jeff told her he'd also see her tomorrow then told Matt he'd wait for him outside. Trusting that Matt would leave and sensing they wanted a few minutes alone Doctor Thorne left to check on his other patients.  
  
"I wanted to thank you especially Matt, if it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be right now." Lita said holding onto his hand and trying to hold back tears. "I'm just so glad that I could help. I care about you Lita." he confessed. "I care about you to Matt." she replied and he smiled widely. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, both still smiling. "How about I come pick you up tomorrow and help you get settled in the hotel?" He asked hopefully. "That would be great." She replied. "Good, then I'll see you tomorrow." he said letting go of her hand and making his way to the door, his gaze never leaving her. "Yeah, tomorrow." She replied and he was out the door.  
  
She sighed happily and snuggled deeper into the bed. 'Just yesterday I didn't think I would ever get away from Essa, and now for probably the first time in my life, I'm truly in love...' She thought just before falling into a deep sleep filled with familiar dreams of love, except this time, she had a face to accompany it.  
  
10:00 AM  
  
Lita's Hotel Room, The Next Day  
  
Matt held Lita's overnight bag in one hand and supported her with the other. She was having some bad side affects from the pain pills the doctor had given her. He led her over to the couch where she gratefully sat down, holding her side and breathing hard. Matt set her bag down and went to get her a glass of water, giving her a worried look as he offered it to her. She half smiled taking the glass, but she did not drink.  
  
When she did catch her breath, she drank half the glass before putting it down and leaning back in the couch. Matt looked at her flushed face and tired features. "Maybe we should go back to the hospital, you don't look good." He said and she opened her eyes, looking at him. "I'll be okay, I'm probably just tired." She answered. "Well then you should sleep." He said and held out his hand for her. "In a minute, I'm to tired to move." She said and he gave her a sly smile before picking her up like a baby making his way to her bedroom. Lita let out a surprised gasp and held on to him. He gently laid her down on the bed before covering her up with a sheet and blanket.  
  
Before he left to let her get some rest she grabbed onto his arm. He turned back and gave her a questioning look. "Thank you." She said simply and smiled. "You're very welcome Lita." He replied smiling. He leaned down to give her another kiss on the cheek but when he started to pull back she held onto him, hugging him. He smiled happily and hugged her back when there was a knock on the door.  
  
They let each other go, reluctantly. He pushed her hair out of her eyes, still smiling, before going to answer the door. Looking through the spy hole to see that it was Hunter and Chyna, he opened the door. "Hey guy's what's up?" He asked moving aside to let them in. "Not much, is Lita sleeping?" Chyna asked Matt. "No, just laying down." He answered and they followed him to Lita's bedroom where she was sitting up, her legs crossed. "Hey" she said smiling at them. "How you feeling?" Hunter asked. "Much better, thanks." she replied.  
  
"We just came by to see how you were, we should go and let you rest." Chyna said and Hunter, giving Chyna a confused look, opened his mouth to say something but one look from Chyna shut him up and he agreed. They said good- bye then followed Matt out to the living room and towards the door. Hunter walked out first but before Chyna was out the door she turned and faced Matt with a knowing smile. "Good luck Matt, you two make a cute couple." She said simply and Matt just watched as she made her way out the door her and Hunter hand in hand walking down the hall.  
  
'How did she…?' he thought then shook his head, not even trying to figure out Chyna.  
  
As Matt made his way back into Lita's room he saw that she had laid back down and was asleep. He watched her a few moments more, smiling, before making his way out of the room. Before he closed the door behind him he heard Lita, barely, call out his name. "Yes?" he asked. She hesitated before continuing. "You won't leave, will you?" she asked shyly. His smiled widen and she immediately felt stupid, thinking he was laughing at her. "Of course not, I'll have some lunch ready when you wake up." He answered, surprising and delighting her. Her smiled matched his and he blew her a kiss before softly closing the door.  
  
3:30 PM  
  
Hotel Room Later That Day.  
  
Lita stretched out in bed, feeling a hundred present better. Getting a good sleep without doctors coming in and out of her room helped a lot. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock next to her. It read 3:34. She was surprised at how long she slept. She pushed back the sheets and smoothed down her wrinkled clothes as best she could before going out in search of Matt.  
  
When she walked out she noticed someone had cleaned up the kitchen a little and the TV was on with the volume turn down but there was no sign of Matt. She walked through the rest of the hotel room but he wasn't there. Feeling down when she realized he had left she sat on the couch and turned up the TV.  
  
A few minutes later Matt walked in with his hands full of bags. "Hey, you're up, just in time." he said smiling, setting the bags down on the table. "What's all this?" she asked walking up to him. "I said I'd have lunch ready when you got up right? You didn't think I was actually gonna cook did you? I don't want you to go back to the hospital for food poisoning Lita, you just got out." he said taking the Chinese food out of the bags while Lita laughed.  
  
Just when they had all the food out the phone rang. Lita sighed, answering it. "Hello?....Carla! Hey...cómo téngale sido?.....Oh yo?....La multa...really....I tiene que ahora ir sin embargo, llamada de I voluntad usted más adelante esta noche ok ?....Adios." she said hanging up and immediately burst out laughing at Matt's confused face. "My cousin Carla, She heard what happen and want to see how I was." Lita explained. "Oh, that was nice. Want to watch some TV while we eat?" Matt suggested. "Okay." Lita answered and they made they're way over to the couch.  
  
After finishing their lunch Matt walked out of the room, a sly smile on his face. Lita stayed on the couch sipping the water Matt had brought her when she heard him come up from behind her. She put down her glass on the table and turned around to see he was plugging in a CD player. She gave him a questioning look but he just smiled and held his hand out for her simply saying "Dance with me." She always felt self-conscious dancing around other people even though she knew she was a great dancer, but looking in his eyes she knew she couldn't deny him anything. She smiled taking his hand as he pulled her easily into his embrace. She listened to the lyrics of the music as it filled the room and he brought her closer to him, holding her tightly but gently as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
When the visions around you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surrounds you  
  
Are secrets and lies  
  
I'll be your strength  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
  
The one you should call  
  
When standing here all alone  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
`Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
  
In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never  
  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow  
  
Forever has now begun  
  
Earlier she had made him promise that if she trusted him he would never hurt her, in more ways than one. He had assured her then that he wouldn't but she knew this was his way of sealing the promise. She sighed happily and hugged him closer to her.  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
Over and over I thought  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
She again found herself trying to hold back tears, she never thought a love like this could exist, and even if it did she was sure no one could love her this way, or vice versa for that matter, but here she was, loving him and being loved just the same.  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
`Til the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
Matt had started rubbing her back up and down and she let the tears fall silently holding onto him as if assuring herself that he was really there, as if he might disappear if she didn't.  
  
Just close your eyes each loving day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Ooh I promise you…  
  
The song ended and he brought her face in front of his, wiping her tears away. "I love you Lita." He said kissing her. "I love you too Matt, so much." She said hugging him and he hugged her back breathing in the scent of her, breathing in her.  
  
Notes: And that's it folks. I don't pirticalily like BSB but I heard the song and that's where I got the idea for this story so it would but silly to leave it out. Hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
